1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the screening of high volumes of water such as are generated in cooling towers in industrial and chemical plants. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved rotary screen apparatus wherein a structural deep frame carries a rotary screen element on its forward surface and wherein load is transferred from the screen to the frame via a central hub of the screen and a peripheral beam support on the frame, and wherein radial struts of the screen extending between the hub and its periphery support the frame against the load transfer thereto by high flow of water across the screen.
2. General Background
In petrochemical plants and other such refineries, and in some industrial applications, large cooling towers are used to provide heat transfer for various processes. Typically, in the petrochemical industry very large cooling towers can generate an enormous volume of water which must be continuously recirculated, screened, and treated. Most bar screens are highly complicated devices using travelling belts that must be supported at the ends of the belt by tensioning mechanisms that are complicated, expensive, and often require extensive maintenance. Several devices have been patented which relate to screened devices which move or rotate in order to continuously remove filtered material from the flow stream. The following table lists various patents that include water intake screens and screening devices for use in treating water and waste streams.
______________________________________ Patent No. Title Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,582,601 Polymeric Basket Frame For A 04/15/86 Traveling Water Screen 4,541,930 Interchangeable Screen Panels 09/17/85 For A Traveling Water Screen 4,343,698 Water Intake 08/10/82 4,198,299 Microscreen Method And Apparatus 04/15/80 4,192,749 Screens For Water Intakes 03/11/80 3,893,923 Screening And Comminuting Device 07/08/75 3,351,204 Filtering Device 11/07/67 2,022,336 Self Cleaning Screen 11/26/35 2,013,971 Automatic Screening And 09/10/35 Filtering Apparatus 1,740,578 Screen 12/24/29 1,516,693 Rotary Strainer 11/25/24 ______________________________________